The 5 Nightmares
by YackAttack
Summary: Patricia Williamson doesn't have fears- no, she has Nightmares. 5 Nightmares in particular that haunt her, and have since Anubis. Implied/Future Peddie. One-Shot. Read and Review!


**Author's Note: You guys know I always like to do a one-shot between Multi-chaps! And I literally just wrote this in 20 mins, but I felt like doing something kinda Patty centric. **

**Idea credit goes to whoever wrote "10 Facts" because that was genius and I wanted to do a spoof of it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA.**

* * *

**The 5 Nightmares **

Patricia was never one to have "fears." No, she had nightmares. She was scared of certain things happening. 5 things in particular. 5 things that haunted her. 5 nightmares. And some of them came true.

* * *

**1. Befriending Americans.**

Since the start, Patricia's father had been the biggest "anti-American" in town. He HATED them for some reason. Of course no one knew why. But, naturally Patricia came to hate them too.

Then there was Nina. She was an American, so OF COURSE Patricia had something against her from the start. But, she befriended her. And in the end, it wasn't all THAT bad.

Eddie, Eddie was a different story. Eddie kind of- in a weird way- scared Patricia. He was the exact type of American her father hated. Impolite. Selfish. Arrogant. Stubborn. Then again, wasn't she all of those things as well? Wasn't she the one who chose to rebel against her prim and proper parents? Why should she let her Father's prejudices force her to judge Eddie?

And when she gave herself that speech, she realized that she was in love with him. And there's her next nightmare.

* * *

**2. Falling in Love**.

It was extremely unlikely. Patricia Williamson? Fall in love? Please. That was ridiculous. She was the girl who beat up the entire wresting team for calling the Anubis Residents Vestal Virgins. She was the girl who boys sometimes attempted to kiss, only to be drop kicked by Patricia for invading her personal bubble.

She definitely THOUGHT about drop kicking Eddie when he came so close to her. But then again, that would ruin his perfect features. And she didn't want him to get hurt. Plus, she kind of wanted him to kiss her. She kind of liked the idea of having her lips on Eddie's.

But, everytime she had thoughts like that, she'd shake herself and realize that that was disgusting. No boys. Boys were gross. Disgusting. Yet, she kissed him. And she couldn't help herself. It was such a good kiss. It was- like perfect.

Except perfection doesn't exist. Nothing and no one is perfect. Why should she try? To think, her and EDDIE? The American? In perfect relationship? As if. There was no such thing as perfection. So, she didn't even try. She dumped him.

Yet, she couldn't get over him. And then ended up together again. She'd smack herself sometimes. Either for dumping him in the first place, or taking him back. She hated that guy. What an asshole of an American who made her love him. Not to mention he was the Osirion. And that, THAT was terrifying.

* * *

**3. Eddie's End.**

You know exactly what "end" means. Death. That's what. Of course, everyone is afraid of dying, but we know it will happen eventually. To all of us. One day, during our darkest moments, we will just stop existing.

And the Osirion was willing to stop existing to save the world. He was willing to put his hands on the glowing triangular structure and let the life be sucked out of him. But was Patricia willing to allow him to do that? Absolutely not.

Yet he did anyway. Despite the fact that he knew she wouldn't be able to live without him, he sacrificed himself. And for the couple moments he was "dead," she couldn't breathe herself.

"EDDIE!" she will never forget screaming.

She couldn't say anything else. She didn't know what to say. She was so shocked. She couldn't believe what was happening. She thought this was the end for her as well. She thought she lost him. And at this point, she was pretty damn sure he completed her.

Of course, HE WOKE UP. And, that was that. Moving on, no more Osirion power. Just a normal teenage boy. And at that time, it seemed to eliminate the next Nightmare.

* * *

**4. Eddie Ending Up Like Rufus.**

Rufus had kidnapped her. Taken her. Starved her. Tortured her. Scared her. Patricia was TERRIFIED of Rufus Zeno. He was purely evil, through and through. There was no real love in that monster's heart.

But the thing that was scarier about him was the fact that he was an Osirion too. That meant Eddie could have the same anger in him. The power could go to his head too. Eddie could be like that man. Eddie could be Rufus. And Patricia could be his target. And then, he could hate human kind. SHE was a member of human kind. Meaning he could hate her.

* * *

**5. Eddie Hating Her.**

They say it's the worst thing ever. When your first love hates you. Worse than having them die, because you KNOW they're still out there, not caring about you. Loathing you. Wishing you didn't exist.

If something ever happened, if Eddie ever stopped loving her, she didn't know what she would do.

They argued often, but studies showed that the more you argue, the more you care. In some ways that gave her hope. But in some ways, she knew that one day there'd be an argument that would just ruin everything.

They'd argue and argue and argue. And when she couldn't think of anything else to say, she'd run off. Like she always does. She'd leave him. And he'd hate her for it. Forever.

* * *

"Patricia," Eddie said, tears in his eyes. "I could NEVER hate you."

"You say that now." Patricia said shaking her head.

Tears we're spilling down her face. She couldn't believe she'd just admitted all this to her husband. Of course when he came home from work, the last thing he wanted to happen was for her to breakdown.

"No, I promise. I love you more than anything in the world. We will never get into a fight bad enough to make me hate you."

"You really believe that don't you?" Patricia's tone was some what disgusted. "That I'm the one for you? That you're always going to love me?"

"I MARRIED you Yacker. What more proof can you possibly need?" Eddie asked, getting slightly agitated.

"I just want the nightmares to go away." Patricia sobbed.

And Eddie suddenly felt bad for getting impatient. He didn't know what was wrong with her. He didn't know what was so terrifying at this point, but she was in pain. Enough pain for her to sob and sob and sob. Years of built up emotions were pouring out.

"Listen," Eddie said boldly. "I promise. The nightmares that haven't come true, I won't let them. I won't ever end up like Rufus. And if I do..." Eddie hesitated slightly. "If I do. Then you need to not give up on me. You need to know that somewhere deep in my heart, there still is, and always will be love for you."

Patricia looked up at him. Her makeup was smudged from crying so hard, and her face was red and blotchy.

"You know something?" she croaked.

"What?"

"I was wrong. These aren't nightmares. Sure, you becoming like Rufus is scary, as well as you dying or hating me, but that's merely my imagination. And, befriending Americans? And falling in love with you? Those aren't nightmares. Those are dreams." Patricia said with a soft smile.

* * *

**Author's Note: Awww how cheesy! Haha this was actually very fun to write, and it didn't come out as bad as I thought! **

**Review for me?! I promise, of you review I will post another (better) one-shot ASAP :)**

**Lots of love to all!**


End file.
